Naruto: A Small Change
by kingleviathan
Summary: Naruto wasn't the fourth Hokage's son and the one who found him was Danzo leading to him making Naruto into a weapon and part of Anbu root. Chapter ten now up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In this story Naruto isn't Minato's son and the third Hokage doesn't know about Naruto. This small change in the story makes a massive change in the future and the world. Just so you know I will try to keep as close to the story as possible but if I make any mistakes just tell me, other than that just enjoy the first chapter.**

_Destruction_

That was all that Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage could think as he walked through what used to be part of the forest that surrounded Konoha and protected it from enemies. He could see the bodies of many ninja's that had given their lives to attempt to hold off their enemy and their bloody bodies caused him deep sorrow.

He just wished that they had had more warning than the hour they had been given but he supposed he should be happy that they had had that considering what they were up against, something worse than a hurricane and much more deadly, the nine tailed bijuu Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Minato had yet to see the actual beast, as he had begun researching ways to defeat bijuu the moment that a chuunin had run into his office yelling about a large chakra source moving slowly towards the village hidden in the leaves.

The price for this research time that he had demanded could be clearly seen all around him and to make it worse he had still not discovered a way to stop the fox. He should have asked for Sarutobi's advice on the matter but his foolish pride had stopped him and he feared that this catastrophe would now destroy everyone he loved.

He was passing where parts off the gate to Konoha used to stand when he heard a loud cry that could only have come from a baby, sure enough after moving some fallen branches he saw a baby boy held in the arms of his now dead mother. Looking towards her face he was her red hair and noticed it was hiding a ninja headband, the symbol of the whirlpool village etched upon it.

'Weird.' he thought, 'A ninja from another village so close to Konoha and carry a baby with her.' this could very well mean that something had happened to the whirlpool village but there was no time to think on that, he had to stay focused.

A sudden thought dawned upon him as he remembered his main focus of work, excluding of course being Hokage, for the past few years, the fuuin jutsu but it was untested and to seal such a large amount of chakra into an inanimate object would be impossible and although it could be sealed into a person they would have to have an unformed chakra sys...

His head snapped down to the baby lying in his mother's arms, so innocent, could he really do this to the boy, was it really worth it. Looking out once more at where the many dead shinobi lay he decided, he was just glad his sensei wasn't here to see him do what could very well destroy this child's life but he had to, it was for the greater good.

Picking up the baby and hiding him in his cloak so no one would see the boy he started on his way once again to the Kyuubi. As he did this he noticed the name written on the blanket the boy was wrapped in, Uzumaki Naruto.

Arriving he saw nearly ever still active ninja performing their jutsu's to hold off the beast, placing his hands together in a seal he performed the kuchiyose no justsu. The giant toad Gamabunta who was summoned needed no instruction as seeing Kyuubi caused him to rush the fox trying to hold him in place.

This did not buy much time as a few seconds later the giant toad was dispelled but it gave enough time for Minato to perform the seals necessary for the fuuin jutsu and as the Kyuubi's eye wandered towards him he said his final words, "Fuuin Jutsu."

The monster of a fox had realised that there was something unusual about this human as soon as he saw him, he was shown how correct he was when a sudden draining feeling ran through his body and looking above the man he saw what could only be the Shinigami.

Kyuubi didn't know what happened to him after that, only that he seemed to be drawn into something and then nothing but darkness.

As the body of the Kyuubi began disappearing and his spirit began flowing towards Minato, he pulled the baby out of his cloak and placed him on the seal he had just made on the ground. The seal then appeared on the boy and the spirit started rushing into the seal, into the boy's body.

When the spirit was completely gone the boy fell asleep, the seal on his stomach faded and Minato started to fell his chakra and life disappearing. His last though as he disappeared forever from this world was 'May I be judge now for the wrongs I have done to this child and I can only hope that one day he will forgive me and love this village as I do.' That was the end, the fourth Hokage was dead.

As the ninja's who had been fighting the Kyuubi all realised this a sudden silence came over the battle field, broken by cries of, "Hokage-sama!" and then there was many ninja's rushing towards his body, all but one not even noticing the boy on the ground.

The ninja who did notice the baby was part of Anbu root; a branch of Anbu controlled by Danzo, grabbed the boy and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. This left no explanation of how Namikaze Minato won the battle and over the years to come many ninja's would believe that the power that the Kyuubi possessed had been destroyed forever, how wrong they were.

**

* * *

**

The Anbu who had taken Naruto stood holding the boy in Danzo's office in the underground Anbu root headquarters waiting for the man to appear. He had come here as soon as he could and upon arrival had called for Danzo who was probably at the moment on his way here from the council room where he had been most of the night.

The door behind the Anbu opened and Danzo's began walking towards his desk speaking while he did so, "This better be damn important, I had to leave the council meeting and it'll only be a few minutes before it starts and if I'm not there people will start asking questions."

The Anbu held up the baby and replied, "I was on the battlefield when the fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi and I noticed that this baby was lying next to him."

Danzo's left eye narrowed at the Anbu and his voice took an angry tone, "You called me out of a council meeting because you found a baby on the field, he's probably just some orphan that managed to survive."

The Anbu nodded and he spoke his words faster than he had before, "Normally I would have thought so to but there appears to be some sort of seal on his body."

Danzo looked at the stomach of the boy where the Anbu was pointing and noticed an almost entirely faded seal; he looked closer at it and froze in shock. He recognised that seal, it was something of legend, suddenly it made sense Minato had been working on completing the fuuin jutsu and if he had used it on the Kyuubi and then sealed its spirit in the boy then...

A small smile appeared on the aged man's face, he had a jinchuuriki who he could teach to follow his every command and turn into a weapon. Of course it would be over a decade before the boy would be of any use but that would just make it easier to plan everything out.

Danzo looked at the Anbu and asked him "What is the boy's name?"

The Anbu who had read the name on the blanket answered, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Danzo nodded and ordered the Anbu, "Take Naruto to where were keeping the other orphan babies that we've gathered to be trained. We he's old enough he'll begin training and we'll turn him into one of us, until then I want monthly reports on how he's reacting to this seal he has."

The Anbu nodded and exited the room, a few seconds later Danzo did the same, for the next several years Naruto wouldn't even see daylight.

**

* * *

**

Danzo sat in the council chamber listening to the arguments going through the room about who would be the next Hokage. Uchiha Fugaku seemed certain it should be him but he was meeting heavy resistance from many councillors, especially Hyuuga Hiashi.

The room went silent as Nara Shikaku yelled out his suggestion, "I think that we should reinstate Sarutobi-sama as Hokage since he's already done the job for so many years anyway."

This caused the entire council to turn to Sarutobi who sat next to the Hokage's chair, "Well if you will wish for it I suppose I could come out of retirement for a few years, at least until we have found a suitable successor for the job."

A majority of the council agreed with this and it was declared that the third Hokage would be reinstated. Through all this Danzo remained silent, unusual for him but he didn't want to be Hokage at the moment anyway, his plan would work better this way because now he would be able to see who his real allies were and he wouldn't have to waste too much time getting rid of his enemies.

**

* * *

**

Uzumaki Naruto now twelve years old stood in Danzo's office awaiting his new orders for a mission which he was told he would be beginning today. He had just finished his final day of his eight years of training and although he had been on group missions before this would be his first solo mission.

Danzo looked up from his desk towards Naruto and asked him, "Are you ready for your first mission; it is after all an important one."

The only sign that Naruto had even heard the question was a nod of his head.

Danzo looked down to the paper on his desk and then back up to Naruto again, "Very well, I assume you heard of the Uchiha massacre that happened a few years ago?"

Naruto answered very quickly, "Yes."

"Good, you have been entered into the Ninja academy, in six months Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha, will graduate and become a genin. You will graduate at the same time as him and to ensure you are placed on his team you will just barely pass."

Naruto looked confused at this, "Danzo-sama what am I to do when I am placed on his team."

"You are to watch him, protect him and ascertain whether or not Sasuke will join our cause. When the time is right you will report your findings and we will decide what to do from there. Until then you are to give me regular reports on your mission, understood."

"Yes, Danzo-sama." Replied Naruto

"Good, now begin your mission."

Naruto left the office and began his journey towards the ninja academy, the boy was happy to be on this mission but he wasn't smiling, he never did after all why would a weapon smile.

**A/N I'd appreciate if you tell me what you think of the chapter. I hope to be able to write chapters larger than this one and hopefully I'll be able to post every few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'd just like to answer the questions that were asked in a review.**

**Kurakawa Minamo: They know Naruto's name because as mentioned in the first chapter it was written on the blanket he was wrapped in. Naruto's father will be coming into the story but it won't be for awhile and he will be an OC. As for Naruto's appearance since his father will have blond hair his appearance will be about the same as in the manga.**

**Also I'm undecided whether or not Naruto and Yugito will be a pairing or just friends, tell me what you think and also the way I have this story planned it won't seem unusual that they meet each other although it won't happen until after the time skip.**

Naruto walked through Konoha on his way to the academy and whilst he did so he took some time to look at what the people of this village did in the morning. Although this was not his first time outside of the root base it was the first time where he didn't have someone getting angry with him when he didn't travel fast enough.

What he saw surprised him greatly, there were little kids playing, adults walking from store to store buying items and there actual ninja's talking to civilians.

Naruto could understand that the civilian adults had to probably buy supplies but why weren't the kids all studying and why weren't the ninja's training, after all from the age of six Naruto had been trained from when the sun came up to sometimes when the sun went down.

He though back to one of his memories of what he was doing at this time in the morning when he was six.

**Flashback**

_Naruto stood in one of the training rooms in front of the Anbu that was currently training him, he was breathing hard and sweating so much that water had puddle around him._

_The Anbu nodded at Naruto, showing the boy that he was doing well at training, and spoke, "You're doing well at taijutsu which is helped a lot by your stamina and you're doing quite well with ninjustu considering your age. You're also doing quite well in controlling the Kyuubi's power, so I'd like to spend the rest of the day teaching you the basics of the sword."_

_Naruto still breathing quite heavily asked in an exasperated voice, "More training but we just finished training, we've been at this for hours, I don't think I can handle anymore at the moment can we just rest for awhile."_

_The harsh voice that came from behind Naruto made him turned around quickly shock etched on his face as he looked at Danzo, "You want to rest, do you really? We live in a world of war where the strong survive and the weak die, do you really want to be one of those who die because they didn't train enough?"_

_Naruto's face drooped in sadness and he knew that he had no choice so he replied to Danzo, "No Danzo-sama, I don't want to die I will train until we are finished."_

_Danzo simply said, "Good." and exited the room leaving Naruto and the Anbu to continue their training in the art of swords._

**Flashback End**

Remembering this made Naruto question even more about why no one in the village seemed to be training, or in the case that they were, not very hard.

However the emotions of confusion about the village were quickly replaced by anger, why should the other villagers be allowed to relax while he was forced to work nonstop. This emotion disappeared as well when Naruto remembered his mission; he couldn't allow himself to be angry, after all anger clouds the mind.

Bringing himself back to his normal train of thought of nothing but completing the mission Naruto sped up on his way to the academy. Whilst he did so he prepared his emotional mask that he would use to blend in with the other students, it wasn't too hard he just had to act like an idiot.

* * *

Naruto entered into the room that the ninja out the front of the building had directed him to and was met with the sight of other kids his age talking and laughing with each other behind their desks and out the front of the class was a chuunin who tried to be taking control of the class.

The man turned towards Naruto and smiled, "Hello you must be the new student, everyone this is Uzumaki Naruto he's been transferred to this class, just take a seat wherever you want."

Naruto looked strangely at the chuunin, 'This must be the Iruka-sensei that I was told about, why is acting so kind to me, it sounds so sincere but it can't be, sensei's are never kind when their teaching students.'

Shrugging off the though he walked to the empty seat beside the black haired kid that he thought must be Uchiha Sasuke, mostly because of the arrogant look on the kids face. When Naruto sat down Sasuke barely showed that he noticed Naruto at all and beside a barely audible, "Hi." from Sasuke no other occurred between them.

Iruka finally managed to silence the class and began the lesson, "In six months the genin exam will be conducted which means that you all have just that much time to learn everything you need to know to pass the test and become genin. Now this is going to be hard work but if you put effort into it you should be able to do it."

Iruka then began to call the students down to the front of the class so that they could answer questions and perform jutsu's which would show Iruka what areas the students had to work on.

When it came to Naruto's turn he walked to the front of the class and waited for his new sensei's instruction, "Okay Naruto since I haven't taught you before I'll just get you to perform a simple justu so when you're ready could you make a bunshin."

Naruto almost on instinct placed his hands together in a seal to create a bunshin and only just managed to stop himself in time when he remembered that he had to perform bad in this class so that when he passed he would be placed on the same team as the top of the class which was Sasuke.

Starting the flow of chakra through his body once more he began to form a bunshin, this time however he deliberately focused too much chakra into the clone. So when Naruto said, "Bunshin no jutsu." instead of the perfect clone that would usually appear, a pale very sickly version of Naruto appeared instead.

The entire class erupted in laughter and Naruto could hear several cries of, "He can't even perform a simple bunshin jutsu, he must be the most behind kid in Konoha and he'll never make to genin."

Iruka began yelling, "Quiet! It's all right Naruto I'll help you with the jutsu, please go back to your seat."

As the class began to quiet down Iruka realised that what the kids in this class were saying was very likely true if a kid of the age of Naruto couldn't perform a simple jutsu then what hope was there for him. Iruka made a silent promise to himself that he would do anything he could to help Naruto pass the genin exam.

Naruto walking back to his seat felt nothing, not even embarrassment because of the kids snickering when he passed them, why should he, he knew he was better than them, they should be the ones embarrassed.

After the class was finished Naruto exited the class and was about to begin walking to his new apartment that Danzo-sama had set up for him when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. It took every ounce of Naruto's restraint to not give into his training and instead look up at the face of Iruka who himself looked concerned.

"I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need any help with your jutsu's or studying then please don't hesitate to ask." Iruka said the genuine feelings in the statement getting to Naruto, who had never heard someone, show such real concern for someone else.

Naruto nodded and continued on his way to his new home, today had been an interesting day, he had seen some things that he had never seen before and he needed to think on them, which he would do after all he had six months of this simple life of being an idiot.

**

* * *

**

It had been exactly one month since Naruto had begun his mission at the academy and he had come to Danzo's office in the Anbu root base so that he could give his first report on his mission.

Danzo who sat at his desk looked up from his paperwork as soon as Naruto entered the room and said, "Good your here, so how has your mission been going, what can you tell me?"

Naruto seemed to think about this for a moment before answering, "For a month I've watched how Sasuke acts whilst making myself seem like an idiot. At first he seemed like just some arrogant fool but as I listened to what he says and seen how he acts I believe that you are correct that he is a prodigy. The problem is he seems to be a loner and I'm fairly sure that the only thoughts that go through his mind are of revenge."

"I see and do you think he will join our cause by himself?"

"I do not know yet and I don't think that I will until I've been on his team for a little while, I mean sure I can learn a little about him at the moment but it's nothing compared to what teammates can learn about each other." replied Naruto.

"How is your training proceeding now that you're doing it on your own?" asked Danzo who was hoping it wasn't affecting the boy's training too much.

"It's slowed down a bit since I've had less time to do it with the academy taking up so much time but I do not believe it will affect me too much and I think it will actually help me to start learning more on my own." Answered Naruto and Danzo seemed pleased with the answered.

After thinking for a moment Danzo reached down for a piece of paper on his desk, signed it and handed it to Naruto who accepted it, "Take this to the treasury and give it to the Anbu guard there, he'll give you enough to keep you supplied for the next few months, if you run out tell me and I'll give you some more."

Naruto bowed to Danzo and left his office, Danzo thought about what Naruto said it seemed like they would have their answer about Sasuke about the same time as their plan came into effect.

**

* * *

**

Naruto was waiting with the rest of the class for his exam to begin, taking on the persona he had been using for the last six months he yelled out, "Yes! I am going to ace this test and becomes the best ninja ever!"

Many of the other student's around him snickered and Sasuke said, "Year right dobe, you've been dead last since you started here and when this exam's over you'll still be dead last."

The other kids laughed and Iruka and the other proctors began calling for students to come up to the front and be tested, surprisingly all they had to do to pass was perform the bunshin jutsu, as they had already finished all other parts of the test.

Naruto had made sure that he would only just pass what he needed to pass in order to graduate and so when Iruka called Naruto to perform the jutsu, he pushed just a little too much chakra into the bunshin to create a clone that had features would call it just barely pass it as Naruto.

Iruka looked at the clone and nodded, "Good, with the score from this you just pass congratulations Naruto."

Naruto accepted the leaf village headband that Iruka presented to him and left the class so that he could report to Danzo about how he had graduated barely passed.

While he did so he thought about the test he had just been through, it seemed too easy especially the bunshin jutsu, Naruto who had learned the kage bunshin jutsu when he was eight thought that the genin's of this village were dangerously unprepared.

* * *

The third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk in his office that was filled with Jounin who were all waiting to learn who their team would be, starting from today. He had already taken advice from all the chuunin who had taught the students at the academy so he already knew which team the genin would be in, he just needed to choose their sensei's.

Looking up from the profiles of the genin on the desk Sarutobi asked, "Do any of you want to ask for any students in particular?"

"I would like to stake claim to the new generation of the InoShikCho trio that have just become genin." said Asuma who had decided that he could make a good team out of these three.

Sarutobi nodded and said, "Very well those three shall become part of team ten with you as their sensei, are there any other suggestions?"

"Yes." Answered Kakashi, "I would like for Uchiha Sasuke to be placed onto my team with whoever else he is supposed to be placed with."

This came as no surprise to the third Hokage, after all who better to train someone with a sharingan than someone else with a sharingan, "Good, he will placed onto team seven with Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Is there anything else?"

Everyone around the room shook their heads and Sarutobi continued, "Then we're finished everyone the names of the genin on your team are on this sheet of paper."

One by one the Jounin in the room looked at the paper, collected their teams profile's and left the room, Sarutobi however thought about one of the names he had just said.

Uzumaki Naruto, he had never heard that name before, strange because he was sure he had known the name of all academy students in Konoha.

* * *

Naruto walked into his class in the academy for the last time, as this would be the day that he finally was put onto Sasuke's team. He was assured of this by Danzo-sama last night who had told him that his results had been the lowest in the class and that Sasuke's results had been the highest.

He had also been informed about some of Danzo's plans last night, like how in less than a year Danzo would be Hokage and how from now on Naruto would have to show sudden but impressive improvements while remaining stupid.

This was going to be extremely hard as he was having enough trouble as it was holding back without improvements and to make it worse to avoid suspicion he wouldn't be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra, or risk being found out by the Hokage.

Naruto came out of his thought as he heard the names for team seven, "Team seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, and your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

This caused Sakura to scream in joy and Sasuke to groan, "Why do I have to have the dobe on my team."

Naruto on the other hand was not so much focused on his team but instead on his sensei, Hatake Kakashi, this could cause problems especially if the man used his sharingan around Naruto.

All the other teams in the class were collected one after the other by their sensei's until only Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were left.

The door open slightly and a man with one eye covered by his headband stuck his head into the room and said, "Meet me on the rooftop now."

When the three kids arrived on the roof Kakashi asked, "Why don't you all tell the rest of the team about yourselves?"

Sakura who was confused by this said, "Sensei we don't know what you mean could you go first."

Kakashi did so and explained almost nothing about himself other than his name, Sakura showed herself to be smart but had the problem of being a fan girl of Sasuke's and Sasuke proved himself to be exactly what Naruto thought he was a boy with nothing on his mind but revenge.

When it came to Naruto's turn he replied with the pre-planned response of who he was, "My name's Uzumaki Naruto, my favourite thing to do is train and I want to one day be the best ninja in the world."

After hearing this Kakashi's one eye seemed to narrow and for a moment Naruto though he had said something wrong but when Kakashi spoke he only said, "Okay well we know each other so that's enough for today, tomorrow were going to do a little test so I want you at training ground five at six in the morning tomorrow."

They parted ways and Naruto headed back to his apartment, everything seemed to be going to plan and he was sure that Kakashi thought he was a normal genin, so he would be able to have a good rest for tonight.

Tomorrow he would have to start his attempt to make Sasuke believe he was a friend and from then hopefully he would be able to find out whether or not Sasuke would be an ally or enemy to Danzo-sama.

**A/N Okay so Naruto has finished the academy and is now able to keep a better watch on Sasuke, by the way I know I skipped through six months but nothing much different from the manga happened during that time. Now however since Naruto will actually start going into the field he's going to be able to show some of his skills, tell me what you think of this chapter and thanks for reading chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'll just take this chance to respond to a review I received for chapter 2**

**Esuslol: I can understand why you would think that but the reason Naruto has to act barely average is because that way Sasuke is less likely to see Naruto as a threat. I intend to show Naruto's skills but he'll reveal them at a slow pace as to not arouse suspicion. As for Naruto eventually becoming a good person I'll just say that while he will gain some feelings and in the end will be on the good side he won't be really considered a good person and he will certainly not eliminate his anger/resentment.**

_A seven year old Naruto dressed in a black shirt and black pants jumped from tree to tree in the heavy rain following the genin that had been set as his target. Naruto had been woken this morning at four only to be rushed out of the root base and into the trees north of Konoha. _

_He had been told that he was to go on his first mission which was to eliminate a prodigy of a genin who had recently graduated; apparently he could become dangerous to their cause in the future._

_It was lucky for Naruto since the rain had caused this genin and the rest of his team to be separated, the fact that the genin was on his own was going to make this mission easier and that scarred Naruto, not because he thought he couldn't do it but because he doubted his ability to actually kill someone._

_Stoping on the branch of a tree he looked down and saw the boy whose image Naruto had been shown, reaching up to his shoulder where his sword was sheathed and drew it. Holding the sword so it faced down Naruto positioned it above the boy and dropped from the branch hoping with everything he had that this single strike would kill the boy._

_However it was not to be because just before the blade was about to embed itself in the boy's head he stiffened and rolled out of the way receiving only a cut on the arm._

_The boy seeing Naruto then pulled two kunai from his pouch, one of which he threw at Naruto and the other he held in his hand. Naruto seeing the kunai dodged by jumping to the right and pushed off the tree he landed on causing him to move through the air towards the boy whilst he swung his sword which was parried by the boy's kunai._

_The boy, holding off Naruto's sword with his kunai then kicked Naruto in the right leg causing him to lose balance, pushed the blade backwards and turned in a full circle at the same time that Naruto focused wind natured chakra into his two first left hand fingers._

_The result was Naruto receiving a cut of the left part of his chest and the boy receiving two puncture marks in the neck from Naruto's fingers. Blood from the neck wound had splattered over Naruto's arm and face, leaving a horrified Naruto as he realised what he had done._

'_Danzo-sama ordered it so it had to be done.' Over and over Naruto repeated this hoping that the boy he had killed had really been as dangerous as Naruto had been told._

_Naruto was about to pull his fingers from the boys neck when the boy grabbed Naruto arm, "It's alright, you were just following orders like we all do, besides it was my own fault, that wound on my arm slowed down my strike." The light faded from the boys eyes and Naruto knew he was dead so he carefully pulled his fingers out of the neck and laid the boy down._

_Hearing the sound of leaves being stepped on Naruto turned around and saw Danzo-sama, "You did well, thanks to you this boy will not grow into a threat that could destroy us, how do you feel about it."_

"_I feel like I did something wrong, like I should feel sad about the boy dying but you said that I shouldn't feel anything."_

_Danzo nodded, "It's not unusual for your first kill but from now on you must stop these feelings, hold them down until you can kill without feeling anything. Now go back to the base you need to continue your training."_

_Looking down at the boy Naruto saw his lifeless face staring back at him, what had he done?_

* * *

Naruto sat up and snapped his eyes open as soon as he woke up; he had just had another dream about the first person he killed. At first he had only dreamt about it every few months but now he was repeatedly dreaming about it sometimes once a week, every time it ended with the same scene of the boy looking at him.

Not that these dreams caused Naruto any worry anymore as he had gotten used to it and he had done as Danzo-sama had asked in making sure that now he no longer felt anything for those he killed.

Getting up from his bed and looking over at the wall on the opposite side of the room Naruto could see the sword that he had received at the age of six as well as the black clothes he had worn most of his life. Now that he had become a genin no one would think it weird that he wore these clothes and he would at least be allowed to act a little like himself.

Seeing the time Naruto got dressed and using the henge jutsu turned the sword into a kunai which he placed it in his pouch. Naruto then proceeded to training ground five where he found Sakura and Sasuke and decided to use this time before Kakashi arrived to talk to them, "Hello Sakura, hello Sasuke how are you two this morning."

Sasuke's response was, "Shut up dobe." Whilst Sakura chose to respond with, "What do you want Naruto."

Naruto then spent the next three hours until Kakashi arrived trying to make conversation with them in the hopes of learning about them and although he knew he only needed to learn about Sasuke it would seem suspicious if he didn't talk to Sakura.

By the time that Kakashi arrived the entire team was feeling annoyed, Naruto as well although mostly because it was normal and Naruto had to be unsuspicious.

This annoyance was replaced by surprise when Kakashi told them about this test, "What we are about to do is a test that determines whether or not you are allowed to perform missions as genin."

Naruto had never heard about this second test and was about to say so when Sakura saved him the trouble. "But Kakashi-sensei didn't we just pass the genin exam when we graduated."

"You passed those exams but now you're in a team there's another exam you have to pass and this one is much harder."

Naruto realised that this exam was not so much to test individuals but rather to see whether or not they can work as a team.

Kakashi continued his explanation, "So here's the test, I have two bells tied to myself." He pointed to where they were, "To pass all you have to do is grab one of these bells,"

Sakura realised the predicament that put the team in and spoke it hoping she was wrong, "There are three of us and two bells there must be some mistake."

Kakashi smiling behind his mask said, "There's no mistake." To which Sasuke replied, "Fine with me I'll just get my bell first."

Kakashi said for the test to begin and the three all disappeared into the bushes that surround the training ground. Naruto realising that Sasuke and Sakura were still within hearing range told them, "I think we should work together, otherwise we won't be able to get even one bell."

Sasuke sneered a Naruto, "Yeah right, you just want me to get you a bell for you because you can't get it any other way." With that said he jumped out of the bushes moving towards Kakashi and Sakura disappeared into the bushes further away from Naruto.

Kakashi seeing Sasuke appear directly advised him, "It's probably not a good idea to be in plain sight, after all now you've lost your opportunity for surprise."

Sasuke smiled and place his hands in a hand seal pronouncing, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Fire began streaming towards Kakashi leaving nothing but ash where Kakashi once stood. For a second Sasuke though he had won until he felt two hands emerge from the ground and pull Sasuke's legs into the ground, leaving him trapped.

Finished with Sasuke he moved onto Sakura who was still lying down in a bush hiding, he placed his hands in a hand seal and moments later Sakura was bombarded with images of Sasuke dying. This caused her to scream and faint, "Two down, so that means one to go." With Sakura unconscious Kakashi moved to the middle of the field again and waited for Naruto.

Naruto who had just heard Sakura scream knew he was the team's last hope and so he wasted no time jumping out of the bush and rushing toward Naruto fist first in an attempt to punch him.

It was futile of course as Kakashi turned around and blocked the blow with his arm, when Naruto attempted to sweep his legs out he threw his own punch stoping Naruto and forcing him to bend backwards to dodge the fist.

Kakashi after following through with the blow was now behind Naruto and used this opportunity to launch another blow, this time at Naruto back. Feeling the air from Kakashi's impending fist on his back Naruto performed a back flip over Kakashi, surprising him and allowing Naruto to grab the bells and disappear.

Naruto appeared a minute later but this time he was with Sasuke and Sakura both of whom had a bell each, Kakashi nodded at the scene and said, "You pass, all of you."

Sakura gasped in surprise and asked, "But sensei you said only those who had a bell would pass, so why did Naruto?"

Kakashi explained about how the exam was designed to test a team's teamwork and show how sometimes someone had to give up something for a teammate.

When he was finished explaining Kakashi said, "Okay you have the rest of the day to yourself just make sure that you're at the Hokage's office tomorrow morning."

Naruto was glad that Kakashi hadn't thought it weird that Naruto had collected the bells; he was probably too embarrassed to even think about it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter, it's a bit smaller than I intended but I'll make it up with the next chapter. So how were the fight scene's, tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd just like to thank those who have reviewed the story so far, well that's it so just read and enjoy the chapter. I've noticed that I've been confusing the third and fourth Hokage in this chapter so I made sure to fix it up.**

Naruto sat on the Hokage Mountain looking out over the village hidden in the leaves that was known as one of the great ninja villages. As it was a great ninja village it had the privilege of having great defences like a massive wall that surrounded the village and a chakra barrier that would alert those controlling it to intruders.

These barriers and walls however had done nothing to stop a catastrophe that had almost entirely destroyed the leaf village almost thirteen years ago. As the stories said the Kyuubi was about to destory the village after killing a large amount of its ninja and would have if it hadn't been for a legendary figure that appeared and struck it down.

'This is his entire fault." Naruto thought, referring to the fourth Hokage whose monument Naruto was currently sitting on. This hate he had of the fourth Hokage was because Naruto knew whose fault it was that he was a Jinchuuriki.

Sure everyone else saw him as a hero, the man who had saved their lives and secured their future, this was something that was widely known to most except a few who knew the truth as Naruto did. This knowledge was something that had forged Naruto into what he was today which is exactly why Danzo had informed him about it.

**Flashback**

_An eight year old Naruto stood with his shirt pulled up, looking at the seal that appeared when he started gathering chakra, he had always wondered what it was and now he knew, "So this is what seals the Kyuubi within in me, what allows me to use his power."_

_Danzo's one visible eye looked at Naruto and he answered truthfully," Yes, if that seal were to be broken then the Kyuubi would overpower you and you would cease to exist. That is why you must retain control over it at all times and must ensure that if you are angry you use the power you receive._

_Naruto already knew this from past experience, when he was angry the Kyuubi's power would begin to gather within himself and if he didn't carefully control his chakra output he lost control of himself, "So who put this seal here, it must have been someone with extensive knowledge of fuinjutsu."_

_Danzo nodded to Naruto's theory and gave him the information that would help Naruto come to hate how Konoha currently was, making him more susceptible to Danzo's ideals, "It was Namikaze Minato, the fourth Hokage, when the Kyuubi came upon Konoha he couldn't think of a way to destroy it so instead he took a nearly orphaned baby and he seal the beast within the baby."_

_Naruto after hearing this was visibly shaken, he had heard of the fourth Hokage and how he was a genius but to do what he did, he spoke to Danzo anger appearing in his voice, "You mean that he... that he gave me this curse just so he could save this village, that's ridiculous he was one of the greatest ninja's ever and he couldn't think of another way. I didn't deserve this!"_

_Danzo began smiling, "So you understand why I'm doing what I am, so what do you think of my plan?"_

_Naruto's hands became surrounded in what looked like red chakra, "Your plans good Danzo-sama, much better than just becoming Hokage."_

_Naruto punched forward into air, red chakra speeding towards the wall and smashing into it leaving a crater in the wall about the size of two fists._

**Flashback End**

Just thinking about that memory made Naruto angry again and just like in the memory his hands became surrounded in the red glow of the chakra. In almost a mirror image of the younger Naruto from the past he turned around a punched the air aiming towards the forest of trees.

A loud smash was heard and in front of Naruto was a pathway of fallen trees that stretched over twenty meters. 'The people of this village are happy but they don't deserve to be, while I struggled amongst dozens of other kids to prove my worth they just had to turn up to the academy.' Naruto though, knowing how unfair it was.

He turned towards the village once more, 'They may have forgotten in their years of peace about what it feels to kill but I haven't and when this is over they will understand how I feel.' The anger that was present in Naruto would have greatly surprised those in the village who knew him but it wasn't like they really knew him.

Realising the time Naruto brought his emotions and thoughts back to the level of, as Sasuke put it, a dobe, he then started his journey to the Hokage tower where he would meet his team.

* * *

Arriving at the tower Naruto found his team who were waiting for their sensei and after being forced to wait thirty minutes Kakashi finally turned up. "You guys are here early." Said Kakashi, who was obviously making fun of them for turning up at the time he suggested.

Sakura who didn't understand that he was joking said, "No Kakashi-sensei you're the one who's late, in fact your thirty minutes late."

Kakashi took a few seconds to think before replying, "I was chosen randomly to be interrogated by the Anbu over a recent theft of Icha Icha books." In truth he had just been reading the books and had got himself lost in the time.

The three teammates all looked sceptical and seeing that Kakashi had a book from the series in his hand all came to the truthful explanation.

Moving through the tower towards the Hokage's office Naruto thought about who it was he was about to meet, the third Hokage, the man known as the professor who was said to be the strongest ninja in the leaf village when he was younger, he was a legend.

Entering into office with his team Naruto briefly examined the Hokage and on completion came to the conclusion that age had greatly touched the man. Shifting through his papers the Hokage came to the teams profile and spoke, "Okay team seven, led by Hatake Kakashi and consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, how are you all today."

All three answered that they were good and Kakashi said, "Hokage-sama we're here to receive our first mission, it doesn't really matter what it is as long as it's something to do."

"Right well I have a few D rand missions I think I'll assign you to re-capturing the fire lord's wife's cat that seems to have escaped again."

This caused Naruto's head to snap towards the Hokage and shout, "Capture a cat! We're ninja now shouldn't we be doing something more important." This shocked Sakura who told Naruto, "What's wrong with you, you can't speak to the Hokage like that."

The scene however was resolved by the Hokage who said, "It's alright, Naruto obviously just has a lot of spirit, there's nothing to worry about as you prove yourself you will get more important missions."

Accepting the mission the team left the office allowing Naruto to think, 'Danzo-sama was right, the Hokage does like the character I'm playing this could definitely work to our advantage.'

**

* * *

**

The Hokage watched team seven leave the office and thought about what he had seen of the boy who was called Naruto. He had acted very spirited and seemed to have a lot of energy which would be helpful to him in the future.

There was something else however, not that the boy had wanted to do more important missions as that was unusual with a lot of genin but rather that Naruto seemed to seriously believed that he could do more.

That was unusual, perhaps it would be a good idea to keep an eye of this Naruto, it may have just been a feeling but sometimes feelings saved your life and Sarutobi was sure that there was something going on with Naruto.

Well even there was something going on as he thought it would have to wait a lot was coming up in the leaf village this year like the chuunin exam which would be a way to show how Konoha retained its position as one of the great ninja villages. Other than that however was a suspicion that Danzo was up to something, mostly because the man had begun disappearing a lot more than usual and with a man as dangerous as that you should never let him out of your sight lest you be stabbed in the back.

Turning back to the paperwork that he hated so much he begun his work again and pushed the thoughts of conspiracies to the back of his head where they belonged, for now at least.

**

* * *

**

Sakura crept carefully behind the cat slowly moving so as not to alarm it, he arm extended and the cat was within reach and _snap_, a twig broke making the cat realise what was going on causing it to jump up and scratch Sakura's face before jumping away from her.

This made Naruto laugh hysterically at both her and Sasuke who was holding his face after receiving a similar. Sakura and anger turned to Naruto, "Shut up Naruto and you're not allowed to laugh until you try it yourself."

It surprised Sakura when Naruto said ok and she was further surprised when Naruto placed his hands in a hand seal and said, "kage bunshin no jutsu." Creating three clones, who all raced after the cat.

Moments later they re-appeared dropping the cat into the awestruck arms of Sakura. This cause Sasuke to look at Naruto suspiciously, "How did you learn a jutsu like that dobe?"

Sakura who was confused by Sasuke's comment asked, "Sasuke what do you mean he just performed a bunshin jutsu."

"Actually Sakura it's more than that, it was a shadow clone jutsu." The sound of their sensei speaking caused all three to turn around and look questionably at Kakashi.

"Naruto, where did you learn that jutsu?"

Naruto put on his confused face and said "What do you mean Kakashi-sensei all I did was a bunshin jutsu."

"So you expect me to believe that whilst learning the bunshin jutsu that is what you performed."

Naruto smiled and simply answered, "Yes."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and sighed in defeat, there was no use arguing with this idiot, "Oh well, we don't really have time to argue so for now we'll just take the damn cat back to the tower."

As the entire team started back to the tower, Sakura still taking care of the cat, Kakashi made a mental note to tell the Hokage what he had seen today.

**

* * *

**

Naruto entered Danzo's office and waited for Danzo-sama as he always did, when the man appeared he gave his report, "I have successful become a part of the team and have taken on my new personality to a level that even when I show knowledge of jutsu's I shouldn't know they pass it off as nothing."

Danzo appeared to react well to the news, "That is good and I agree with your assessment, you seem to be well under anyone's notice as I haven't heard anything about you from other ninja's but don't get too comfortable and don't make any mistakes, we're relying on you.

Naruto bowed and replied, "I won't make any mistakes, and no one will ever find out what I'm doing, you can trust me."

Danzo nodded, "Yes but there something else that needs to be done, you see Sasuke still hasn't activated his sharingan and the only way to activate it is for him to be in a life or death situation, so while you're on one of your missions make sure he is almost killed."

Naruto recognised this as something that would be far harder this task would be to accomplish considering the level of the teams current missions, but nevertheless Naruto said, "I'll make sure it happens although it will be hard."

"That's all then you're dismissed."

Naruto left the office on his way back to his apartment to get some rest for the night and Danzo turned around to speak to the Anbu that had just appeared behind him, "Have you finished your mission?"

**

* * *

**

It had been a few days since Naruto had met with Danzo and he was still attempting to get his team on a mission that was vaguely dangerous so he could activate Sasuke's sharingan.

He was in the Hokage's office and as he listened to Sarutobi list off the possible D rank missions that they were eligible for he decided to act, "I've had enough of these damn missions, let us do something important, I don't care what just as long as it isn't D rank."

The room froze for a few moments and the silence was broken by the third Hokage when he laughed and responded, "Well Naruto I suppose if you and your team feel up to it I have a C rank mission that involves escorting a man to the wave country, what do you think Kakashi?

Kakashi simply shrugged, "If you think they're up to it then I've got no problem with it."

"Well then it's agreed, the person you will be escorting is a man named Tazuna, you can come in!" Sarutobi yelled to the door which opened to reveal a man who must have been Tazuna.

He took one look at the kids and said, "You've got to be kidding these will be the ninja escorting me, they're just kids if anything were to happen they wouldn't be able to do anything."

The comment got to Naruto and he was about to respond about how he shouldn't judge a person by their appearance but stopped himself when Kakashi responded instead, "They are trained genin so they can handle danger, besides I'm a Jounin and they'll have me to help them should the need arise.

Tazuna appeared to struggle with himself and decided, "Well I suppose if they have you it'll be alright, so let's go already I want to get to the wave country as fast as possible."

As the team followed Kakashi, Naruto wondered about what Tazuna had said, if this was just a C rank mission why would he be worried about who was protecting him. Bandits were likely to attack but anyone could defend against them which meant that it was likely that he was hiding something.

Maybe this was going to provide an opportunity to activate Sasuke's sharingan, now all Naruto had to do was make sure that Kakashi couldn't help him when someone attacked.

**A/N: Well if you've read the story this far I can only assume you like it, so just make sure to review and tell me what you think. Also I still haven't decided what to do with Yugito when she appears in the story but I do know that she will be about the same age as Naruto. Next chapter the team enter the wave country and Zabuza enters the story and I'll make sure to show off some of Naruto's jutsu's.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, I find it easier to write when I receive reviews as it tells me people are reading the story and are interested in it, so to everyone who's interested here's chapter five.**

Danzo was walking through the hallway away from his office towards the exit of the root base; beside him was Aburame Torune who was informing him about his mission.

"It seems as though you were right about Orochimaru, he's created a village which he is calling Otokagure and he seems to be making plans to enter some of its genin into the chuunin exam." said Torune, who had just spent the last month following leads on the sanin in the hopes of finding out Orochimaru's plans.

Danzo stopped for a second to think and then continued walking, "This could cause problems we were going to use the chuunin exams as a way to gain some control of Konoha but if he is going to interfere then perhaps postponing it would be the best action."

"Actually I don't think we should, you see from what I've gathered Orochimaru actually intends to attack the village and if he succeeds he my kill the Hokage. The only problem would be that it doesn't seem that he has enough men to pull it off."

"That's a good point Torune why don't you continue watching the situation and see how it turns out, Orochimaru isn't a fool so if he plans to attack Konoha then he must have a plan." said Danzo who had stopped at the exit from the base to the Konoha.

"Very well I'll head back there now and report to you when something new occurs." replied Torune who then disappeared through the exit on his way out of the village.

The conversation that Danzo had just had had been informative and brought some questions to his mind, like what would happen if Sarutobi was killed during the exam, who would be chosen as the next Hokage? Not knowing the answers to those questions meant he would have to ask someone who did and he knew just the two people, Koharu and Homura the Hokage's two advisers.

Finding them in the council chamber he asked them and got the reply from Homura, "Well it's a tricky thing, whilst it is true that law demands a Hokage it must be someone that the entire council agrees with."

Hearing this Danzo asked another question, "So then if I wanted to become Hokage then I would need to convince everyone in the council, would I have your vote?"

This time it was Koharu that answered the question, "You would Danzo but you see your not the most liked the ninja in the village and it is unlikely that you would convince many clans to vote for you."

Receiving the information he required Danzo left the two councillors to continue his work, 'It seems that I won't become Hokage just because Sarutobi dies so I guess I'll have to think of another plan.'

**

* * *

**

Team seven and Tazuna were walking along the path that lead to the wave country and they were finding it to be very uneventful. In fact apart from Naruto's yells, of how Tazuna didn't have to worry because he was safe, there was nothing but quiet.

Naruto himself despite being the one who was making the most noise was also the most annoyed, angry that there had been no suggestion of an impending attack and he had been so sure to.

'Perhaps I was wrong and this man did just want to be escorted back to his country.' Naruto stoped this line of thought however when he notice a few puddles on the ground, which wouldn't have been too unusual if it hadn't been for the fact that it hadn't rained in days.

Looking at Kakashi he realised that the man's eyes were flickering towards the puddles as well and that he must have been anticipating an attack, 'I guess that means that I can't use this to activate Sasuke's sharingan.'

Sure enough a few seconds later two men with mist village headbands jumped out of the puddle and wrapped a chain around Kakashi, tearing him to pieces. One of them then rushed towards the Tazuna who Sakura was in front off while the other slashed his claws at Naruto.

Naruto trying his best to keep in character simply bent backward to avoid the claws and waited for Kakashi who appeared a moment later taking down both attackers.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, who had jumped in front of Tazuna to offer extra protection and said, "Good work everyone but I can't understand this. These two appear to be mist village chuunin so who were they after, can you offer an explanation about this Tazuna.

Tazuna looked uncomfortable but he decided that telling the truth was probably the best thing to do so he explained about the importance of the bridge he was building and how a man name Gatou didn't want it to be completed. In the end Kakashi decided that they would continue the mission as they were already in dangerous territory already.

They had reached the end of the path and were now taking a boat on their way to the other side of the water where the start of the bridge was. Naruto found it interesting and stupid of Kakashi for continuing on this mission which was obviously a higher rank than what had been paid for, although this did mean he still had a chance to get into a real battle.

Arriving at the other side they continued along the path until they heard a rustle in the bushes which caused Naruto to throw a shuriken at the source. Closer inspection showed that the sound was actually a rabbit and when he saw the white colour of the rabbit he ducked an order which was yelled out by Kakashi a second later.

The sound of a blade flying through the air and hitting a tree could be heard and looking up Naruto saw a man whose picture he had been showed in a bingo book, Zabuza from the hidden mist village. He could hear Kakashi whispering to himself about how hard this could be and Naruto had to agree this could be troublesome.

* * *

The battle had been going on for a while now and it had finally come to a standstill when Zabuza had used the suiro no jutsu (water prison jutsu) to imprison Kakashi. Sasuke and Sakura both prepared to begin a fight against the water clones that Zabuza had summoned and Naruto used this chance to place his hands into a seal.

One moment Zabuza was holding Kakashi prisoner the next he was standing ten meters away facing Naruto who was in front of him, "What the hell, kid what did you did?"

Naruto smiled at him and replied, "This is just a simple genjutsu that will make sure that no one interferes with us."

Zabuza looked around him and then over to where his water clones were fighting the genin, he also noticed that Kakashi was not looking at him, "I see so this genjutsu, it's powerful enough to make Kakashi believe what he's seeing as well."

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "No I'm not that powerful but since he's currently trapped he's too preoccupied to notice it but anyway that's not why I did this I want you to do something." Naruto just barely managed to jump backwards away from the range of the large blade that would have sliced him in half.

"Look kid I don't care what you want, I work for money and you look like you don't have much so I can't help you." Zabuza said finishing his statement with a downward slash.

Naruto seeing that he would have to fight pulled out his kunai, released the henge turning it into his sword and horizontally above him blocking the blade. He then pushed Zabuza's blade off him and rolled to the left slashing at Zabuza's leg, who seeing this dodged it by turning in a full circle finishing with his sword swinging towards the back of Naruto's neck trying to cleave his head off his body.

This was stopped by Naruto when he fired a wind bullet at Zabuza's chest stopping him for a moment, Naruto was about to continue when he saw Zabuza put his hand up, "You're pretty good kid, I'll tell you what I'll do what you want me to do if you agree to join me."

"Okay sure, now what I want you to do is simple you release Kakashi and lose, you won't win anyway that's why you've got your partner ready to pick you up."

Zabuza's eyebrows rose, "You saw Haku?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, now your planning on performing a surprise attack when Kakashi thinks you're dead right, good do that, do everything the way you planned it just make sure that you fight Kakashi and your partner fights the genin."

Ending the genjutsu Naruto watched as Zabuza as Kakashi finally managed to break out of the prison and Zabuza was hit with a senbon just before he was about to lose. The supposed hunter ninja took his body and ran off and team seven continued on their trip with Tazuna.

On their way Naruto thought about how easy people were to be manipulate, take Zabuza for instance he thought he was going to receive a powerful ally in Naruto, in truth all he would be receiving in a few days would be death and Naruto would have activated Sasuke's sharingan.

**A/N: I hoped you liked the chapter; it's a bid smaller than I had planed but I'll make sure to have a bigger fight scene in the next chapter. Make sure to review and tell me what you think about the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but I was having trouble working out how the wave arc should be finished hopefully from now on I can update more often. **

Naruto ran up the tree careful to apply the right amount of chakra to make this possible, seeing the mark from his previous attempt just above him he deliberately botched his chakra control, allowing him to just barely make a mark in the tree above the former highest mark.

He hated doing this but he had to be careful Kakashi was already suspicious because of the mistakes that Naruto had made, to show he had perfect chakra control would be suicide,

So he had bided his time ensuring that he looked like he was slightly improving and luckily this would be over tomorrow when Zabuza attacked. Even better was the news from his team that tomorrow would be his rest day so he would be able to watch them from afar.

Looking over at Sakura trying feebly to impress Sasuke by teaching him chakra control cause him to roll his eyes, he only hoped that he could go back to his normal life soon, if not he might lose his patience.

**

* * *

**

Team seven were walking towards the bridge while guarding Tazuna, all of them except for Naruto who had been tired from training and had been left to sleep in.

Reflecting on the training that Kakashi had put the two boys and Sakura through for the past few days he thought about how unusual Naruto's growth had been. Like how Naruto had shown the ability to affix the correct amount of chakra to step onto the tree the first day but had quickly fallen down, compared to the last day when he had managed to climb most of the tree before falling down.

It was weird he supposed, to one day be barely able to control any of his chakra and the next to show an amazing amount of chakra control.

Of course everyone grew in strength at different rates but the growth Naruto had shown in that one day had made Kakashi even more suspicious of Naruto, who had already shown himself to be fast when he grabbed the two bells in the test and created a shadow clone to capture a cat.

Unfortunately for Kakashi he didn't have time to keep wondering as he was approaching the bridge, the place which was probably most dangerous for Tazuna because of how open an area it was.

Kakashi was not surprised that when upon arrival at the bridge he was presented with the scene of many men knocked out or dead, 'So I was right he did survive, then that means that hunter nin will also be here', he though and spoke to his team,

"Watch out everyone there are two ninja's within range who are ready to attack."

Sakura took up a defensive stance in front of Tazuna and Sasuke got ready to launch an attack at anyone who appeared, which he did when Zabuza's water clones appeared and from there a battle erupted with Sasuke fight Zabuza's partner Haku, Sakura guarding Tazuna and Kakashi fighting Zabuza.

All Kakashi could think about as he was fighting was if Naruto would be alright, he had let Naruto sleep in this morning but maybe that was the wrong choice, after all who knows what might happen to him when he wakes up and starts towards the bridge.

**

* * *

**

_Crack!_ Gatou slumped as his skull was cracked by being slammed into the wall by Naruto who still held the man's head in his hand, letting go Gatou's body fell to the floor and Naruto relaxed himself.

He had not originally intended to kill Gatou but after Kakashi had left the house, Naruto had noticed some men coming towards it with weapons. Taking them out he then followed their footsteps, fighting off the other men who put themselves in his way, until he found the place that Gatou had taken up residence.

He had thought about whether or not to go in when he remembered that Danzo-sama had once told him about some of the richest men in the world and how they would all need to die for their plan to work.

With this in mind Naruto had proceeded into the mansion fought off the guards and finished it off with Gatou, which is how Naruto found himself turning away from the bloodied man and walking out of the place which could not be called a mansion anymore.

Figuring that he had given enough time for Zabuza to start the battle with Kakashi he headed over to where the bridge was hoping that Sasuke had managed to activate his sharingan.

Arriving at the bridge Naruto was met with the sight he hoped he would see, Sasuke with the sharingan clearly visible in both eyes, it was just too bad that he appeared to be losing Naruto supposed that he would have to help him.

* * *

Haku's situation had become very bad very fast; he had been having enough trouble dealing with the Uchiha, especially when he activated his sharingan, but now his blond haired teammate was here and he knew he was going to die.

Sensible enough to know that he was beaten he didn't even flinch when the blond haired boy punched the mirror somehow breaking it and knocking Haku to the ground and shattering all the other mirrors. Looking into the boys eyes he saw emptiness something more terrifying that Zabuza.

He would have stopped moving then but out of the corner of his eye he saw the teams sensei rushing at Zabuza with a fist of lightning and in an attempt to save his master he sped off in that direction.

At least that's what he intended to do but after taking one step he felt the arm of the boy, whose name he had heard from spying on the team, Naruto caught Haku's arm and as he turned towards Naruto he felt a palm of a hand placed on his chest.

Haku felt a quick blast throughout his body and in that moment he died, his internal organs no longer responding to his body.

As he fell to the ground he could only feel pain, so much pain that he was unable to even see his master die, all he could do was look upon the boy who would one day cause the world so much destruction.

**A/N: Tell me what you think of the chapter and make sure to review. The next chapter will probably come out in a week or two.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I managed somehow to write this chapter faster than I thought so I hope you like it. Also I have now started writing a story for Bleach called Soul Society Revolution: Shinigami Betrayal, so if you like bleach, make sure to read it.**

Kakashi stood in the Hokage's office giving his report of the mission he and his team had just complete, "It was a complete success and even better I managed to get rid of a major threat to all ninja villages, Missing Ninja Zabuza."

The Hokage looked up from the written report and frowned, "It's good that Sasuke has awoken his Sharingan, but I have to say I don't agree with the way it happened, you should have stopped the mission immediately and requested backup."

"There wasn't enough time for that besides in the end everything turned out alright and none of the kids were hurt."

"I know but that's not the point, I just can't justify putting kids in danger." Sighing the Hokage continued, "In any case did you noticed anything unusual about Naruto?"

"Naruto, well there does seem to be some inconsistencies with him, I mean he sometimes he shows great ability and others he acts like an idiot, but even if he is holding back I don't think he's strong enough to do anything on his own."

This seemed to trouble the Hokage, "That's not exactly true, you see I've done a little research and what I found was troubling."

"What did you find?"

The Hokage answered, "There is no record of Naruto's birth, now whilst this was not entirely uncommon around the time that he was born you would at least expect the clan name to be known, however the name Uzumaki is not recorded anywhere in the names of the clans of the leaf village nor any other major ninja village."

Taking a breath he continued, "This can only mean one thing, Naruto's clan comes from a minor Ninja village, most likely one that has been disbanded, unfortunately I haven't found out which one yet."

"What does it really matter that his clan comes from a different village, there are plenty of clans here that originated elsewhere." Kakashi wondered.

"Normally I'd agree with you but I found something else that doesn't make sense, Naruto's record of birth was filed into the records the day after the Kyuubi attacked, which doesn't make sense since for that day and the next few days after that there were no other records submitted, since the official records were closed to everyone."

"That does sound weird, well I'll keep an eye on him but I still don't think that he can do anything."

Placing the report down the Hokage picked up another piece of paper, "One more thing Kakashi, the Chuunin exams are coming up soon, will your team be participating, I know it's not normal for a rookie team to do so but they have shown exceptional ability."

"It's not like I have much choice if I say no the council will be complaining that I'm not giving Sasuke the proper chances, so I guess my only answer is yes."

Nodding the Hokage wrote the answer of the piece of paper next to team seven, "Very well Kakashi, that's all I need you for at the moment, just remember keep an eye on Naruto."

Leaving the office Kakashi made to continue his duties now knowing that he had not been alone in his suspicions of Naruto and decided that from now on he would not be letting the boy out of his sight.

**

* * *

**

Naruto had come to the Anbu Root base to give yet another of his reports, however this time the report would actually hold some information that Danzo would want to hear.

Entering the office he waited as he always did for Danzo-sama to appear.

Seeing the man appear Naruto immediately began, "The mission was a success, Sasuke's Sharingan has awoken and he has proved himself somewhat capable."

Danzo nodded in approval, "That is good news on the Sharingan but why do you say he is only somewhat capable?"

"He has ability and potential, but something is holding him back, he wants to be strong so that he can beat his brother, but he does not yet understand how much he would have to devote to that for it to become a reality."

"Well that can be fixed with time, in any case it's not top priority at the moment, whilst you on the other hand are, now how often have you been training?" Questioned Danzo hoping the boy had had time.

"Not as much as I would have liked to but I did manage to get some in and I think I'm ready to try again."

"You are, well that's good news, let's try it right now, we can't do it here but I believe training room nine is empty."

Leaving the office together they walked to they arrived at training room nine, Danzo went to one end of the room, "Okay you know what to do, just enter your mind and I'll take care of your physical body and if you lose control I'll bring you out of it."

This was something that Naruto had been going through for years; he would enter his mind and attempt to use the power of the Kyuubi without losing control. The previous time he had tried to do this he had lost control as he was attempting to gain the fourth tail, so he hoped that this time he would be able to gain that at least.

Placing his hands into a seal his eyes closed and he entered his mind.

A massive roar was the first thing he heard followed by, "You again, just let me out kid, so I can eat you!" Some may have been terrified by the sight of the humongous fox that was standing before him, but Naruto had gotten use to it, "You know I'm not scared of you so why do you even bother."

Ignoring the roars and yells that followed by the fox Naruto placed his hand of one of the metal bars held together by the seal and a moment later he was back in the real world his eyes open.

He felt the Kyuubi's chakra begin to flow into him like a torrent and a red aura covered him in the shape of a fox with one tail and another growing. Naruto could see Danzo watching with a smile on his face as the second tail was completed and the third tail began to form.

At this point the chakra that Naruto was emitting had started to affect the room, and when the third tail formed fully the walls seemed to be at breaking point. Thankfully these walls like the entire Anbu Root base were chakra reinforced and able to stand it.

Naruto began to focus as the fourth tail began and he let out a sigh of relief when it formed and he still was in control, having seen enough Danzo decided not to push his luck and ordered, "Okay Naruto, that's enough return to normal."

The chakra immediately flowed back into the seal and the aura around Naruto disappeared, "Well that's the best I've ever done, I guess the training really does work."

Danzo agreed and replied, "Yes, now return to your mission and continue watching Sasuke, I've been informed that you've been entered into the Chuunin exam, I'm sure you'll find that fun, and that's all I think so I'll see you at our next meeting."

"Yes, Danzo-sama I'll make sure to continue training."

Heading back to above ground Naruto was really impressed with himself, and he had received some good news, he was in the Chuunin exams, maybe now he might be able to have some fun without blowing his cover.

**

* * *

**

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha; Kakashi had told team seven that they would be entering the Chuunin exams and that over the next few days many foreign Ninja would be arriving.

Trying to see whether any of them were strong Naruto had been looking at the many different entries but he hadn't yet found one that looked like a challenge. Hearing a young boy's voice Naruto followed it until he found Sakura attempting to defend the Hokage's grandson from some Suna Ninja.

Hearing Sakura's feeble attempt to help the boy consisting of, "Don't hurt him." Naruto walked over to them and decided to help, "You know it's not nice to attack kids younger and smaller than you."

The boy from Suna, whose sister behind him, was trying to stop him, replied, "Shut up kid." And attempted to hit Naruto with a punch but was stopped by Sasuke who had thrown a rock at him from a tree.

Sasuke looked like he was about to speak but was interrupted by the red headed boy behind him, "Kankuro, stop it or I'll kill you."

Both Sasuke and the boy jumped out of the tree and the one called Kankuro looked genuinely afraid, "Sorry Gaara."

Gaara turned and apologized and asked for their names, which he seemed particularly interested in learning Naruto and Sasuke before walking away with his siblings. As he was walking Naruto thought he felt an unusual power coming from Gaara and suddenly realised it, it was the power of a Bijuu, Gaara was a Jinchuuriki.

**A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter and make sure to review, by the way am I going to fast in this story or am I travelling at the right pace.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all you who have reviewed, make sure to continue reading.**

Naruto was frozen, unable to move at the revelation that another Jinchuuriki had entered the village and was going to participate in the Chuunin exam. Even as Sakura and Sasuke walked away and Naruto was left on his own, he didn't move, unable to decide exactly how he should react.

His first thoughts were that he should tell Danzo-sama, but he decided that wasn't feasible as Naruto's next meeting with him was set to be after the exam's preliminary rounds. Besides that he was also afraid that there was someone following him and he wasn't sure who, so not wanting to lead this person to the Anbu Root base, he decided not to meet with Danzo-sama.

This however did not fix the problem and Anbu Root needed to be alerted that there was a possible threat currently in the village, however he realised that he was stuck, all his contacts in Root would be unable to contact him or risk blowing his cover, so deciding the mission was more important he decided to reveal the Jinchuuriki's presence when he next met Danzo-sama.

Noticing the time, Naruto realised that it was time for his team's training session and he understood why Sasuke and Sakura had left. Hurrying along to the training ground Naruto arrived just in time for to see Kakashi appear, late like he usually was and they began training for the exam.

**

* * *

**

Walking away from the council room Danzo had just finished participating in the council meeting that would decide what was going to make up the Chuunin exam. The decision in the end had been that they would begin with a written exam, that would test their ability to cheat without being detected, followed by a collection task in the forest of death. Once that was finished there would be a preliminary round to lower the number of entrants and then a month later the finals would occur.

To Danzo none of this really mattered except for the finals which if his intelligence was right would be when the invasion of the Sound village began.

Entering his office he saw a message on his desk, on the note there was just three letters ARB. This was the message used when a person was needed in the Anbu Root base and as such Danzo immediately exited his office and began the journey to the underground.

Arriving at his office he entered and saw Torune standing and waiting to give his report, 'Good, this should tell me whether the invasion will succeed.' He thought, moving behind his desk and waiting for one of the top Root agents to begin talking.

"I've finished my watch on Orochimau and I can tell you it's better than we thought, this invasion may very well do some serious damage to the village." Reported Torune and causing Danzo to look interested.

"What makes you think that, last time you reported there wasn't anything to suggest that the village could be damaged beyond the Hokage being targeted?"

"Things have changed, a few days ago Orochimaru entered the Sand village and started talking to the Kazekage, and yesterday the Kazekage informed many Jounin that there would be a combined invasion, with the Sound village, of Konoha."

"Unusual, why would the Sand village want to attack its ally, there's no reason unless they're being promised something by Orochimaru."

"That seems to be the most like cause; in any case I don't believe that Konoha will know of the attack until it is happening."

"How will they perform this attack?" Asked Danzo, who had began writing down orders to distribute throughout Root.

"The Kazekage's son is a Jinchuuriki, one that is mostly controlled by his Bijuu, it seems that they are going to make him transform into Shukaku and whilst he is distracting everyone and destroying much of the village, a large number of ninja will break through the village wall and attack."

"A Jinchuuriki, now that could be a problem, how much interference do you recommend we use to ensure the village survives the invasion."

"From what I've seen the actual invasion won't succeed, I mean the Jinchuuriki they have is nothing more than a distraction, the only problem that I foresee is Orochimaru and if he goes for the third Hokage then it's probable that one of them will die."

Finishing the writing of the orders Danzo placed the pieces of paper into the box of his desk labelled orders and looked up at his subordinate. "I'm going to suggest that you are placed in charge of the Hokage's security team on the day of the invasion, I trust you understand that if Orochimaru manages to attack the Hokage that you are to do everything you can to stop the security team from helping."

"Understood Danzo-sama it shall be done, but what about our operatives that currently out on missions, will they be informed or are we to just trust that they will know what to do?"

"They will all be reached before the attack occurs and told exactly what to expect, there's nothing to worry about, so I'll just need you to write up your report and that will be it." Torune left the office to write his report and Danzo after ensuring that there was nothing else that needed tending to left his office to continue his daily duties.

* * *

The day of the Chuunin Exam had arrived and team seven had arrived at the place where the first part of the exam would be held. Having met up outside the entrance to the building Naruto had been glad to see that both his teammates had decided to turn up, as in the case they hadn't he would not have been able to participate in the exam. Of course his interest in this exam didn't come so much from the excitement of battle, rather he was interested in seeing how strong the other villages could be in the future.

Upon entering the building Naruto was met with a group of other Genin from various villages, who appeared to be held up for some reason by two Ninja who were talking about how the Chuunin exam was too dangerous for the Genin to participate in. Naruto was unsure why so many people were waiting here when this was clearly not the place where the exams were being held but followed his team to the door regardless to see what happened.

Sasuke walked up to the two Genin who were trying to discourage everyone and spoke, "I don't know why your all waiting here, maybe some of you need to check the instructions, it said the third floor not the second."

Naruto looked at the sign on the wall and was surprised to see that it said third floor, he hadn't even noticed that there was a Genjutsu on it because he had simply counted the floors as he had went up the building. Thinking about it while everyone else talked Naruto realised that most of these Genin must have been total idiots, either that or most of them had succumbed to a Genjutsu that made them think they had gone farther up then they intended, in any case Naruto hadn't felt it so he didn't know.

Returning to reality Naruto noticed that the two Genin had attacked Sasuke and he would have stopped them if he hadn't been beaten to the punch by a kid with weird eyebrows who was wearing a green jumpsuit, who had jumped between the two parties and stopped both of them.

Looking at him Naruto noticed similarities between him and a Jounin-sensei called Maito Gai, so it seemed likely that the boy was part of his team.

Having finished arguing Sasuke walked off and Naruto with Sakura followed him on his way to level three until they were stopped by the boy who told them his name, which was Rock Lee and requested, "I was told about you three and so I want to ask of you something, I wish to fight you Sasuke, as I have heard that you were the best in your class."

Sasuke acting his usual reckless self agreed and after activating his Sharingan immediately attacked, attempting to punch Lee in the face, but met air when Lee disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke kicking him and sending him to the wall. Naruto heard Sakura gasp and he wasn't surprised, Sasuke had just been surprised while he was using the Sharingan, and it was easy to see why, the speed that Lee was going was fast enough that Naruto had to pay attention to keep up.

As Sasuke was repeated hit Naruto realised that Lee was only using Taijutsu and judging by his Chakra control Naruto guessed that that was probably all he could do. It was too bad; if Lee had been able to use Chakra normally then Naruto would have recommended to Danzo-sama that he keep an eye on him but with his problem, even with a massive amount of training, he'd never be fit for Root.

The fight was stopped when Lee attempted to use what looked like a very dangerous move and was foiled by his sensei who reprimanded him and apologised for the boy.

Entering a room with a large amount of Genin team seven went to where the rookies of Konoha had gathered together, Naruto looking around noticed that Gaara was sitting with his team alone, looking very depressed and the others around him seemed to think it best not to disturb him.

The rookies seemed to have a good talk about what was happening and they got excited when an older Konoha Genin, who Naruto assumed was holding back, talked to them and showed them the stats of a few Ninja who were in the exam, the last one being Gaara. Somehow the conversation turned to the Sound village, a newly started village which Naruto had been told was under Orochimaru's control and after bad mouthing them the older Genin was attacked leaving him in a bad state.

The time of the exam having arrived, the doors opened and out came some very serious looking Ninja with Ibiki, an expert interrogator, and Naruto could only think, if they have this guy on the first exam then it's a far more serious exam than I took it for.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, make sure you review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long but I just was having trouble finding time to write and then I forgot about the story, but I'm back to writing and I should be updating at least every two weeks from now on.**

Naruto sat at his desk in front of both Sasuke and Sakura, waiting for the first examiner, Morino Ibiki, to explain about the first examination. Whilst he did so he noticed that most of the Genin involved in the exam appeared to be nothing special and he guessed that most villages wouldn't have sent they're most promising candidates for fear of letting them leave the village for so long. This made it even weirder that Gaara, a Jinchuuriki, would be sent, although Naruto had heard that the Kazekage would be coming to observe the final, perhaps something was happening.

He was drawn from these thoughts by Ibiki who began explain what the exam entailed, "There will be ten questions that have to be answered within the time limit, eight of these will be on the paper and the last two will be revealed towards the end of the exam and written on the board. Furthermore anyone caught attempting to cheat will receive a mark on their name, three marks and you as well as your team will fail."

Looking around the room Naruto saw ninja's who appeared to be watching all the examinees and realised that this exam was obviously about being able to gather information without being noticed. Ibiki told everyone to begin and Naruto immediately looked for someone who appeared to know what they were doing figuring that there must have been ninja's placed in here with prior knowledge of the questions and noticed that the boy one seat diagonally to the right of him seemed to know what he was doing.

Carefully taking his time he waited until the boy finished answering the questions and placed his hand on the desk carefully pushing wind chakra into it. He manoeuvred the chakra thought the wooden desktop and down the legs into the floor where it continued onwards onto the boy's desk and climbed it. Naruto made sure that it was a small amount of chakra so that it couldn't be seen or felt but was enough that it could be useful.

As the chakra reached the top of the desk it moved towards the paper with the answers and stoped, Naruto had wanted to try this Jutsu since he first thought of it as a way of gathering information for Danzo-sama. He carefully placed his hands into a hand seal slowly enough not to bring attention upon himself and held it loosely enough so that the ninja's watching him couldn't tell if he was making it or not.

With Naruto making the hand seal the wind chakra formed itself into the same size as the piece of paper and was lowered onto the paper. Naruto waited a few second for the exam paper to make an impression in the chakra before he release his hands from the seal and moved the chakra back the way it came to his desk where it this time move to his exam paper. Making the hand seal a second time the chakra descended once more and after a few seconds he once again released the seal, this time releasing the chakra as well.

Looking down at the paper Naruto saw the answers to the first eight questions hand been written, the Jutsu Naruto had just used was something he had named Futon Impression Jutsu, it used wind chakra to form an impression of an object, usually paper with words but it could be used for other objects, after that it could be used to place that impression permanently on an object similar in size and texture. Naruto theorised that this Jutsu could be used to turn something like a new piece of wood into an aged piece of wood, he even thought that it could be used to change a person's face and since it was permanent and not an illusion it wouldn't have the same weaknesses as the Henge Jutsu.

For the rest of the exam Naruto just sat watching as the others around him were caught cheating and thrown out with the rest of their team. Towards the end of the exam the ninth question was revealed and soon after Ibiki spoke, "I'm about to reveal the tenth question but there are a few extra stipulations that come with it. First if you drop out now and leave with the rest of your team you will fail but you can come back for the Chuunin exam next time, however if you continue and answer the question wrong then you and your team will fail and never be able to take the exam again."

This earned a large amount of yelling and anger by Ibiki would not change his mind, so Naruto watched as other teams dropped out to protect themselves and all he could think was, 'What a bunch of cowards.' When everyone who didn't have it in them to continue had left there was only a fraction of the teams left that had begun, all of which were surprised when Ibiki told them that they had passed because they were willing to risk everything.

Naruto was surprised when just after Ibiki finished speaking a woman, who Ibiki called Anko, smashed through one of the windows and yelled at everyone to follow her to the next part of the exam. Naruto rejoined Sasuke and Sakura, who seemed to be very happy that she had passed the first test, and followed the woman until they came to what appeared to be a training ground that Naruto knew to be the forest of death.

They were all told about the rules of this part of the exam and every team went to a different gate so that they could begin knowing that at most only half of the teams would pass.

**

* * *

**

Naruto sat on the ground looking at the earth scroll in his hand whilst Sasuke and Sakura argued about what they should do, tired of listening to an argument that had no end in sight he interrupted, "Look perhaps it would be better if we just found a team as fast as possible and took their scroll, that way we might not need to gather supplies and find somewhere to rest."

Sasuke smirked as though he found what Naruto had said funny, "Yeah right, like we're just going to find a team with a Heaven scroll, besides we have plenty of time."

Sakura nodded agreeing with Sasuke, "Naruto there's no need to rush this, and besides we've got days before we have to take the scroll."

Naruto couldn't believe their stupidity, yes they could wait to near the end of the time but that would leave very few scrolls in the forest, perhaps even none. Knowing however that arguing when it was two against one was hopeless he decided to go back to being silent hoping that they would stumble across a group and would be forced to fight for the scrolls.

As they went further into the forest Naruto felt like something was off, he didn't know what but it seemed as though they were being watched, this should have made him happy as he wanted to find another team but all he could think was, 'If it was a genin team they would have attacked by now.'

After walking through the forest for a few hours Naruto could no longer ignore the feeling and decided to check it out so to cover for himself he told his team, "I've got to go to the toilet, I'll just be a few minutes."

As he walked into through the trees he could hear his teammates yelling at him about hurrying up, of course he couldn't exactly hurry up, someone was definitely watching them and whoever they were they were strong enough to hide themselves completely from Naruto, which meant he probably stood no chance against them.

Trying to follow the chakra signature that he felt he eventually came across what looked like a large tree root except it looked different from the other roots. Moving his hand towards the root he touched it and froze, there weren't many things in the world that felt the same as what he currently felt so by pure instinct he jumped backwards, just in time to see the giant snakes head smash into the ground.

Surprise crossed Naruto's face as he quickly evaluated his options, the snake looked too big for one of his minor wind Jutsu's to affect and he wouldn't have enough time to use a more powerful Jutsu, which meant that he only had one choice. Quickly pulling the sword that he had henged into a kunai he released the henge and it erupted in smoke that dissipated leaving Naruto's sword.

By this time the snake had recovered and struck at Naruto again who jumped out of the way and brought down his blade only to have it bounce off of the snake's tough skin. Jumping back this time Naruto gathered wind chakra into the sword, which glowed slightly from the aura of the chakra. The snake for a third time reared back its head and launched itself at Naruto who jumped aside again and brought down the blade for a second time.

This time when the blade of the sword hit the skin it sliced through, aided by the wind chakra, and leaving the snake without half its neck. Severely injured the snake attempted to lift its head but with only half its neck it lacked the support and collapsed on the ground. Naruto realising that whoever had summoned that snake must have been attacking his team he turned and began walking back the way he came, not noticing the snake had reopened its eyes and had managed to lift its head off the ground.

The snake once again reared back its head and struck, only to have Naruto's sword, which was flying through the air, slice through the remaining half of its neck, beheading it and killing it at once. Naruto collected his sword and henged it back to a kunai, as much as he would like its help he couldn't exactly use it in front of his team, so he placed it back in his pouch and began running towards where he left his team.

**

* * *

**

Seeing Sakura ahead of him Naruto yelled out to her, "Sakura, where's Sasuke, what's happened?"

As he approached Sakura turned and she looked bad, pointing to her right all she could say was, "Naruto you've got to help him, he's being attacked."

Looking over at where she was pointing Naruto couldn't believe his eyes; Sasuke was fighting against someone that Danzo-sama had told him was one of the most dangerous missing ninja's, Orochimaru. Fearing Sasuke's death would displease Danzo-sama Naruto leapt towards Orochimaru and threw a punch at him; unfortunately for him Orochimaru managed to grab his arm and in an impressive feat of strength threw Naruto into a tree.

Unsure exactly how he would fight against the man Naruto forced himself to once again try to punch Orochimaru, this time moving his arm to avoid it getting caught and instead ended up behind the man with his fist about to punch into one of the Sannin. His fist hit the man's back but Orochimaru seemed to be unaffected as he opened his mouth and bit Sasuke on the shoulder, causing Sasuke to fall to the ground unconscious with a mark on his shoulder.

Turning his head towards Naruto he smiled and Naruto felt himself pushed backwards past many trees and far enough back that he could no longer see Sasuke and Sakura though the heavily forested wall. Orochimaru followed him threw and Naruto now realising that no one could see him placed his hands in a hand seal and yelled, "Futon Wind Explosion!"

Pushing one of his hands towards Orochimaru head his hand touched the man's face, Orochimaru's head flew from his shoulders into a tree leaving a headless man arms hanging limply at his sides. Naruto breathing heavily was too tired from the fight to be suspicious of how easy that had been and so wasn't able to protect himself when an arm burst out of the neck of Orochimaru's body which split open and revealed Orochimaru as if he had shed his skin.

Naruto was being choked by the hand that had surprised him and he heard, "You're good for your age boy, I wonder who taught you." That was the last thing Naruto heard as he felt himself thrown back towards where his team was hit a tree which caused lose consciousness.

**

* * *

**

Naruto awoke to hearing the voices of many people and opened his eyes to see the Konoha rookie teams standing around talking. Standing up he noticed that Sakura seemed glad that he was alright so he asked, "Is Sasuke alright?"

Sakura looked hesitant but she answered, "He's conscious but there's something wrong with him Naruto, we were attack by a sound village team and we he woke up to see them he seemed different. It looked like chakra was leaking from his body and when he stood up marks spread across his body."

"So did he take care of the sound village team?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, he seemed stronger and angrier; I don't know what that snake guy did to him but that mark on his shoulder doesn't look like a good thing."

Naruto turned to look over at where Sasuke was and saw on his shoulder a mark he had been warned about, it was called a cursed mark and Naruto knew that it meant that Sasuke would never be able to be brought into Anbu Root, not with that on him.

**A/N: I wanted to show with this chapter that Naruto is strong but he still has more to learn if he wants to go up against someone like Orochimaru, tell me what you thought of the chapter and thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I know it's been a long time since my last update but I'm now on holidays and so for the next two or three months I should be able to update with some regularity. Thank you to all of those who reviewed the last chapter as well as those who have reviewed before, now on to the next chapter.**

"How did Orochimaru manage to place the curse seal on Uchiha Sasuke?"

Anger was radiating of off Danzo as he paced around his office in front of Naruto, he was the most angry Naruto had ever seen and Naruto was scared that this could end badly for himself, "I'm sorry Danzo-sama but there was nothing I could do."

Paper went flying off of the desk as Danzo slammed his fist onto it, "You were supposed to protect him! You were supposed to determine if he would be willing to join us! Instead you've stood by as our last chance of having an Uchiha in Root died!"

Naruto had managed to come here after the second part of the Chuunin exam by telling his team he needed to go get something, he had to be back soon for the next part of the exam, so against his instincts he changed the subject, "Danzo-sama there are more important matters at the moment, the combination of Orchimaru appearing and this Jinchuuriki from the sand village, something is going on."

Danzo appeared to calm down after hearing this, "I was already aware of both those things before you told me. You see there's going to be an invasion during the finals of the Chuunin exams and we're going to use it to our advantage."

"How will this invasion work to our advantage?"

"We will allow Orochimaru to kill the third Hokage and when he has accomplished this we will drive his forces from the village."

Naruto nodded at this, it seemed to him like a good plan but there was a problem, "What about the Jinchuuriki?"

"He is an unknown factor, I had not expected him and so had no way of countering him, but that doesn't mean he can't be taken care of."

Danzo opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a piece of paper with a seal on it that Naruto recognised, "This is the same seal we used on you to repress the Kyuubi, I will need you to place this on the Jinchuuriki before he can cause too much destruction."

Naruto took the paper and placed it in his pouch, "It will be done Danzo-sama."

"Good, you're dismissed."

**

* * *

**

The results of the preliminaries that were being held were all pretty much expected, Sasuke had won after almost using the cursed seal, Gaara had destroyed Lee and Sakura and Ino had drawn.

Naruto and Kiba were the only two left that had not yet participated in a fight so they were left as the final fight of the preliminaries. To Naruto, Kiba seemed like a loudmouth who was just too sure of himself and this was proven when he started yelling about how badly he would beat Naruto.

At first glance this would seem like an easy fight, but Naruto knew better. Akamaru, Kiba's dog had followed him out into the arena which meant that his would be a two against one fight.

Laughing at his supposed luck Kiba spoke to Naruto, "You don't have to fight me Naruto; you gave save yourself and give up now."

Naruto simply remained quiet stoping himself for replying in anger and allowing his emotions to take over.

The moment that the instructor signalled to begin Kiba sped towards Naruto and threw a punch which Naruto avoided and responded by launching a kick at Kiba's head.

Kiba's speed allowed him to lift his arm, grabbing Naruto's leg, and managing to use his opponent's loss of balance to punch him in the face, knocking Naruto backwards onto the ground.

Quickly standing up and getting into his stance once more, Naruto thought about what he should do, 'I can't do anything noticeable, not with this many people watching, so I'll have to hide the Jutsu I perform and make it look like it's a normal attack.'

Stepping out of the way of another of Kiba's attacks he noticed that the boy was showing signs of fatigue in the form of hard breathing and pointed it out, "You look like you're having trouble there Kiba, maybe you should give up before you get hurt."

Kiba growled as he pulled some sort of pills out of his pouch and motioned for Akamaru to stand next to him, "We'll see about that when we take these military rations pills."

Not wanting to have to fight against a ninja and his dog with increased strength and stamina, Naruto jumped in front of Kiba, kicked the pills out of Kiba's head and followed up with a kicked to Akamaru, knocking the small dog out.

Kiba in complete rage about his dog and best friend being hurt began attacking madly throwing punches and kicks which were causing Naruto to have to fully concentrate on avoiding being hit.

After continuing the pattern of avoiding the attacks of Kiba for a few minutes Naruto resolved to finish the fight before it could cause anymore problems and so when Kiba threw another punch with his right fist, he grabbed the arm with his left hand before it could hit.

With Kiba having been stopped in full motion, Naruto was able to gain a few seconds advantage which he used to gather wind Chakra in his right hand. With a punch coming from Kiba's unrestrained hand, Naruto was forced to duck before slamming his right wind Charka gathered fist into Kiba's right shoulder.

The pain of having the wind Chakra tear through his shoulder showed clearly on Kiba's face and whilst there was no apparent damage that could be seen on the outside, the internal injuries would be evident to any Medic Ninja that checked it.

With Kiba distracted by the agony of his right shoulder, Naruto was able to step back and kick Kiba in the side of the head, throwing his opponent to the side and knocking him out, ending the fight.

* * *

Kakashi watched as Naruto walked back towards his team and as Kiba was led out of the stadium on a stretcher by the Medic Ninja's. Everyone watching seemed to be of the impression that Naruto had won because Kiba was being arrogant, having allowed his military rations pills to be knocked out of his hand and then attacking in a rage, but Kakashi knew different.

Whilst Naruto had appeared to everyone else to be fighting at an average level, and Kakashi had to admit that he himself had been fooled, there had been something out about the boy's movements.

Having been told to keep an eye on Naruto by the Hokage, Kakashi had watched the fight with his Sharingan and had picked up on something that no one else had been focusing enough to notice; Naruto's hit to Kiba's shoulder had used wind natured Chakra.

The idea of a Genin using elemental nature Chakra wasn't something unheard of, Kakashi himself was intending to teach Sasuke lightning natured Chakra, but it was the fact that Naruto hadn't shown the ability to do so, combined with Kakashi having never even mentioned it to him that was causing the suspicion.

In any case Kakashi didn't know exactly what it meant and whether Naruto was more advanced than he was letting on or whether he was just receiving instruction from another sensei, it didn't really matter, Kakashi would report what he had seen to the Hokage and he would proceed with the course of action regarding Naruto that the Hokage would set out.

* * *

Sarutobi had been talking with Jiraiya, his old student, who had only just returned after a long journey throughout the many Ninja Nations when Kakashi had entered and explained what he had seen at the Chuunin exam preliminaries.

The idea that a Genin could learn to gather elemental chakra on his own was ridiculous and meant that Sarutobi's first thoughts, that Naruto was simply an orphan that was from another Ninja village, was no longer an acceptable explanation.

Seeing that Jiraiya was had become interested in what Kakashi had stated, Sarutobi asked Jiraiya for his own thoughts, "What do you think Jiraiya, is it possible that this boy is being used to infiltrate Konoha for some reason."

"I don't think so." Answered Jiraiya shaking his head, "You said that this Naruto was on Kakashi's team which means he's Uchiha Sasuke. Perhaps someone is trying gain control of one of the last Sharingan in existence."

That was something Sarutobi had thought of as well and there were a few obvious suspects who would be likely to attempt something like this but there was no way to prove it.

Deciding on what must be done Sarutobi explained, "Kakashi will be training Sasuke for the Chuunin exam finals which means that Naruto will have to have a new sensei chosen for him, I want you to take on the position Jiraiya and use it to find out if he is part of a plan like you have suggested."

Jiraiya had obviously not expected this and responded by shaking his head, "I'm too old to train someone, I'm sure there is someone else you can find for this task."

"You are the best person for this sort of situation and I don't think that your age will stop you from being able to train the boy, now leave and prepare, tomorrow you are to meet with Naruto and immediately begin your task."

With that both Jiraiya and Kakashi left the Hokage's office leaving Sarutobi on his own to once again open Naruto's folder and read the information, 'What is it that you are hiding Naruto?"

**A/N: Please make sure to review this chapter and tell me what you think. **


End file.
